


i died with you

by roregore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fanvids, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roregore/pseuds/roregore
Summary: where he always was is emptiness;brother oh god. brother is this what it's like to be alone?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caesarous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarous/gifts).



_i died with you_  
_i wear your clothes to be more like you_  
_your eyes still sparkle in my mind though you are gone_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> song: chelsea wolfe - i died with you


End file.
